chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Parkman
Zoe Hayley Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Hadley and Adrian Parkman, and the younger twin sister of David Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Luminescence, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Illusion and Memory Restoration. Appearance Zoe will have dark brown eyes, inherited from her mother, and her light brown hair will be a mix of her mother's blonde and her father's dark brown colouring. Her hair will be cut short initially, but she will choose to grow it out during her teenage years, and will later keep it at this new length. Her skin will be pale and she will never tan easily. She will be slimly built. As an adult, she will stand at just above average height. She will have a keen interest in fashion but her tastes will also be slightly edgy. Abilities Zoe's first ability will be Luminescence. This means that she will be able to emit light from her skin. Normally this light will be white in colour, but she will also be able to make it yellow or blue, simply by changing the colour in her thoughts. It will be emitted from her entire body. She will be able to consciously alter its intensity, from a gentle glow to a light powerful enough to hurt people's eyes and even blind them, potentially permanently. Her ability will be tied to her emotions initially, but she will later learn to prevent herself from emitting light when she doesn't want to. However, she will always find it easiest to use the ability when she is happy. Her second ability will be Kinetic Energy Manipulation. Zoe will be capable of absorbing kinetic energy out of any object she touches, effectively paralysing it. She will be able to store the energy temporarily in her body, but it will eventually fade. She will not be able to use this energy to heal or strengthen herself. However, she will be able to release it in its original kinetic form, which will create a kinetic blast forcing everything in her surroundings away from her, and aim it at particular objects. She will also be able to use it in different kinetic forms such as mimicking telekinesis and teleportation. Her third ability will be Illusion. Zoe's ability will enable her to deceive the senses of others by manipulating air and light to alter how they perceive their surroundings. She will normally affect vision but will also sometimes affect the senses of hearing and touch. Her illusions will be preserved in photographs and film. She will be able to maintain them indefinitely, even when asleep or unconscious. Most of the time, her illusions will involve altering the appearance of her surroundings, or tricking her opponents in a fight, but she will also occasionally use the ability to affect her own appearance too, for example by making an illusion of a different hairstyle. Her fourth ability will be Memory Restoration. Using this ability, Zoe will be able to undo the effects of any memory-altering ability, including memory absorption, memory alteration, memory erasing, advanced clairsentience, absorption and memory manipulation. She could also heal damage to memory caused by telepathy, mental manipulation, neurocognitive deficit, psychokinesis and psychic theft. However, it is unknown whether she could restore memories which were damaged by means other than abilities. In addition to healing the memories and minds of others, she will be able to restore her own, but the use will have to be deliberate - it won't happen automatically. She will always need physical contact when healing the memories of others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hadley Parkman *Father - Adrian Parkman *Older twin brother - David Parkman *Younger sisters - Mackenzie, Leah and Elsa Parkman *Younger brother - Robin Parkman History & Future Etymology Zoe is a Greek name with the meaning of "life". It can also be defined as "a means of living; subsistence or property". The name Hayley is an English name which means "hay clearing" or "hay wood". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. None of her names are that relevant to her, but interestingly they all tie into life and plants. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters